


Of Snowmen and Snowfights

by BadassBrigadier



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas, Classic Who Secret Santa, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBrigadier/pseuds/BadassBrigadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo decides to cheer the Doctor up and the Doctor decides to cheer someone up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snowmen and Snowfights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fegeleinantics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fegeleinantics).



“Doctor what on earth are you trying to do?” The muffled voice sounded from somewhere on his right.  
“Participating in the “Christmasy things” as Benton put it.” Really, can’t this man just keep to himself and stop peering over his shoulder?  
“Well, if you’re trying to do, what you are trying to do you are actually failing. And failing a lot, if I may say so.” This time the voice, which belonged to the Brigadier sounded closer and less muffled than before. Now the man was standing right behind him and had taken of his scarf from his face, that he had wrapped around because of all the cold and wind and snow and other dratted nature’s ragings of the season.  
“You may not, Brigadier, and if you can guess what I am doing I am not failing that much” came the answer of a crouched man, clad in a dark red winter coat.  
“So you admit you are failing then, that’s a first. Well they do say that Christmas is a time for miracles” The Doctor could hear the raised eyebrow and a smug expression without even turning.  
“Yes, well this is harder than I expected. And this task is complicated and requires a lot of concentration, and you, my dear Brigadier, are not helping.”  
“Seriously Doctor. You are making a snow man, not an interstellar time travel generator thingy. Here, let me help”   
This morning the Brigadier was greeted with the expectant look of none other but Miss Grant, who stated that she needed to talk. And there it all began. According to her, the Doctor was feeling a little out of sorts, with all the people around being cheerful, taking a leave for Christmas and so on. So she asked the Brigadier to give the Doctor some free time, to be able to experience Earth Christmas. He had to agree, because he himself was feeling a little down, not being able to go home to Kate, having to stay here. So he agreed. So long, everything was going quite nicely. In the beginning of the week Mike, who was staying too, along with Benton brought the Christmas tree to the Canteen and they, along with Jo and the Doctor decorated it. He would have loved to join, but felt he somehow would dampen the spirits, so he kept away. The Doctor genuinely seemed amused by all the silly antics of Benton and Captain Yates, as they played with the decorations. He himself had to hold in a chuckle when Yates was pretending to be Marilyn Monroe with a garland wrapped around and winking at Benton.   
The next day Jo decided that the Doctor needs to try and make ginger cookies. All went pretty well taking in mind, that neither Jo’s nor Doctor’s culinary skills weren’t the most exemplary. Until the tasting came. Everybody gathered around the canteen’s kitchen stove, where the baking was taking place. The cookies were really good, at least to the Brigadier’s mind. However the Doctor having tried one cookie seemed to gain a very big interest in them. After about a dozen he started swaying, then laughing at almost everything and even complimented the Brigadier, that the uniform looks much better than those overalls. Little did they know that the Time Lord could get drunk on ginger.   
So today the Doctor woke up having a hangover, grumpy at everyone and just as displeased with the world as he was with the fellow Time Lords. Everyone tried to keep out of his way, only Benton advised him to go outside. And there is where the Brigadier found the Doctor, in front of a pile of snow, trying to do something out of it.  
“And since when are you an expert on snowmen? Hm? I thought you don’t do this kind of activities.” The Doctor has now turned to look at the Brigadier with an accusing look.   
“Well you certainly don’t know a lot about me then, Doctor” came an offhand remark, while the Brigadier was trying to make the shape look more like a snowman and less of a glob.  
“Yes..” whispered the Doctor.” I do seem to think I know something about you lot, but then you go and surprise me all the time. For example you right now. Why do you do this? Do you feel pity for me and decided that you would stay here and make my life more miserable than it already is?” What has started as a soft-spoken confession in the end came out more of an accusation.  
“ As a matter of fact, no. You did seem a bit under the weather but I didn’t stay here because I wanted to, believe me Doctor. I would have gladly spent my Christmas with Kate, but as her mother seems abhorred by the idea of me in their new house, I have no other choice..”  
“I’m sor… look, you made his head bigger than his whole body, this isn’t going to do. Let me try. Go and make your own. There’s plenty of snow” The doctor changed the topic fast. He didn’t think the Brigadier had family struggles like that. And here he surprised him again. He did have a hunch that the unit boys along with Jo were trying to cheer him up, but now he got an idea. He wasn’t the only one who needed some holiday cheer in his life.  
“Well if you wish, but mine is still going to be be.. Ows!” A snowball hit him in the back of the head. “What do you think you’re doing ?!”He could see another snowball coming his way but couldn’t see the Doctor anywhere. He ducked and grabbed a handful of snow for his own snowball. “Well if it’s war you want, war you will get” He ran to hide behind some trees, at the same time throwing his snowball at the general direction of the past attack. Making some new ones he derived a plan. To lure the Doctor out of his hiding point and then strike. The Brigadier could feel the childish glee starting to bubble inside, but would never admit to that aloud.  
The snowfight went for quite some time, both of them throwing snowballs and running around, taunting each other, until the Brigadier noticed the Doctor crouching a few meters beside him, seemingly concentrated in making more snowballs. The Brig saw his chance and ran to him trying to plant one right on top of his head, but at the same time the Doctor stood up and turned to run in his direction. Not being able to stop both of them collided. They landed on the snow laughing and breathing heavy from all the running and ducking.  
“You know, I haven’t participated in a snowfight since I was little” Admitted the Brigadier  
“Hmm.. yes. I had done this like a hundred years ago, in a planet where it snows in pink snow…I will need to go there when I can..”  
“I’m sure you will. And very soon I guess, Doctor”  
Still lying on his back the Doctor said ”Brigadier, I wanted to thank you, for taking me in, you know, making me you scientific adviser and so on. I would have have nowhere else to go. “  
“ Well I will never. Admitting you can fail in something and now a thank you. Miracles do happen after all.”  
“Yes well.. only for now, you still are a pompous, opinionated idot, you know”  
The Brigadier laughed a hearty laugh.”Now that’s better. Merry Christmas, Doctor”  
“Merry Christmas, Alistair” The Doctor smiled.


End file.
